


Garden

by DaRk_HorSe731



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Art, Minific, Reylo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:53:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23261266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaRk_HorSe731/pseuds/DaRk_HorSe731
Summary: He would grow a whole garden for her.It was inspired by amazing piece of art by @terryterryterry on Twitter!https://twitter.com/Terryterryterry/status/1235919806005571584My very first Reylo minific.Also on  my Twitter and Tumblr.https://dark-horse731.tumblr.com/post/611942263478779904/terry-on-twitter
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Garden

He would grow _a whole garden for her._ He would do it with his bare hands if noone will be there to help him. An enormous garden full of blossoming flowers from all known green planets in this galaxy. He would visit them all himself, so no flowers would be missed — _peonies, roses, tulips, forget-me-nots._.. Endless rag of flowers would caress her bare feet, spreading kisses with their petals, leaving tiny flavor… There would be heavy green brunches above her head — _appletrees, cherrytrees, sakura_ — anything that blooms at spring and transforms the world around, though it will never compare to her own _beauty_ even at most wonderful days.

He would grow _a whole garden for her._ So she could inhale a fresh air full of fruit trees’ and flowers’ aroma in the mornings, and never ever her langs would suffer from hit of burning sand.

He would dig her _a whole lake for her._ He would dig it with his bare hands if noone will be there to help him. So she could dip in the fresh water of Naboo any minute, letting soft breeze flutter her chocolate hair, and goosebumps tickle her exposed neck. And iridescent fish would splash in the heavy shadows of giant oaks from her beautiful sight.

Ben opened his eyes. The warmth of her kiss still lingering on his freezing lips. He smiled.

He **will** grow a whole garden for her.

_Next time…_

With shaking hand Rey touched a deserted tunic. Her gasp broke the silence of the dead planet, while she felt the last surge of energy leaving this damned place.

Suddenly at that same moment _new flowers blossomed somewhere on the other side of the galaxy far far away…_


End file.
